parakissfandomcom-20200215-history
Paradise Kiss
Paradise Kiss (パラダイス・キス Paradaisu Kisu), often abbreviated ParaKiss by fans, is a fashion manga written and illustrated by Ai Yazawa that was serialized in the magazine, Zipper. Shodensha published the series into five volumes in Japan. Tokyopop published the series in North America with alternate covers, until they dissolved in 2011. Recently, Vertical, Inc. published the series into three volumes. The Paradise Kiss ''anime ran from October 13, 2005 to December 29, 2005, and consisted of twelve episodes. Madhouse Studios produced the anime, while Fuji TV aired it. The opening song is "Lonely in Gorgeous" by Tommy february6 and the ending is "Do You Want To?" by Franz Ferdinand. ''Paradise Kiss also serves as a stand-alone sequel to Yazawa's previous work, Gokinjo Monogatari. Many characters such as, Mikako Kouda, Ms. Hamada and Seiji Kisaragi from Gokinjo appear in recurring roles. Synopsis Yukari Hayasaka has led a life of boredom, until a group of students, Miwako Sakurada, Arashi Nagase and Isabella Yamamoto, from Yazawa School for the Arts discover her. They want her to be their model in the school fashion show, but Yukari outright refuses. Their leader George Koizumi, has set his sights on her after seeing her school photo, and will not take no for an answer. Yukari eventually choose to be in the fashion show, and soon starts to develop feelings for George. Originally, she had had a huge crush on her classmate, Hiroyuki Tokumori. Coincidentally, Yukari learns that Hiroyuki, Miwako and Arashi are childhood friends. Yukari wants to reunite all three of them. The meeting between Miwako and Hiroyuki does not go exactly as planned, since their past is more complicated than Yukari had known. George, and Yukari continue to grow closer, to the point where Yukari could not, even stop thinking of him. They meet up, and kissed. Media Manga Paradise Kiss was serialized in Shoensha's fashion magazine, Zipper from 1999 to 2003. ParaKiss is Ai Yazawa's only manga not to be published by Shueisha. Shodensha went on to published the manga into a total of five volumes. Tokyopop had published it in English, until they dissolved sometime in 2011. Currently Vertical is republishing the manga into three volumes with the third set for a March 5 release. ParaKiss is a sequel to Gokinjo Monogatari that was serialized in Ribon from 1995 to 1998. Many of the same characters appear in both works. In Yazawa's Nana, the Paradise Kiss characters sometimes appear in the bonus pages despite the two having different publishers. Anime The Paradise Kiss anime was produced by Madhouse Studios and aired from October 13, 2005 to December 29, 2005 for a total of twelve episodes. The opening song, "Lonely in Gorgeous" was sung by Tommy february6. The ending is Franz Ferdinand's hit song, "Do You Want To." Yukari was voiced by Yu Yamada, George by Kenji Hamada, Miwako by Marika Matsumoto, Arashi by Shunsuke Mizutani, Isabella by Chiharu Suzuka, and Hiroyuki by Noriyuki Uchino. Rumi Shishido returns to voice Mikako Kouda and also voices Mikako's daughter, Alice Yamaguchi. Live-action film Main Article: Paradise Kiss (film) The live-action adaptation based on ParaKiss was released on June 4, 2011 and starred Keiko Kitagawa as Yukari, Osamu Mukai as George and Yuusuke Yamamoto as Hiroyuki. Postcard Collection Main Article: Paradise Kiss: Postcard Collection The Paradise Kiss: Postcard Collection was released on November 11, 2005''http://www.damagedsoul.net/nana/yazawa/b.html (Italian)'' with full color illustrations by Ai Yazawa. It is very similar to an artbook, but slightly different. It includes thirty-two postcards, and several stickers. References Category:Media Category:A to Z